Forever Allies
by Esla Greenleaf
Summary: Legolas and Gimli are looking for adventure, but when dark energy begins to surface in Mirkwood, things take a turn for the worst. Will the friends be able to find out what is really going on in Mirkwood and who is behind it before it is too late?
1. Remembering Home

**A/N: This is the first story that I have written and have shared with anyone. I began this story 6 years ago and have been fixing it so that it makes sense lol! This is a multi book series and this is just one of 4. I hope that you all enjoy this first chapter and stick around for later chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of J.R.R Tolkien's characters or locations (Used in this chapter: Legolas, Gimli)**

Chapter 1

Remembering Home

The afternoon sun shone through the trees creating a warm glow on the forest floor which was covered in leaves that had fallen. A golden haired elf and dwarf walked through the forest admiring the trees and beauty around them.

"I love fall time." Legolas said calmly.

"Why? What is fall like in your home?" Gimli asked.

"It is beautiful! It is like a waterfall of colour. My balcony looked over the beautiful forest and the waterfall that followed it. Everyone is cheerful around this time. It is the end of a chapter and the start of a new one. I cannot wait to return to Mirkwood."

"That sounds…pretty but, back home for me in the Lonely Mountain, I am surrounded by stone and beautiful treasures."

"You sound like something is bothering you."

"I am excited to go home, don't get me wrong but, I feel like I am going to miss out on things to see in Middle Earth. We saw many places on the quest for the ring but, I would love to travel without worry of…dying."

"I get it. Would you like to stay in Mirkwood for awhile? I am sure that I can convince my father to let you stay with us."

"I would love that, thank you." Gimli answered cheerfully.

"The trick will be to find a boat." Legolas stated thinking. Legolas turned around only to find Gimli rummaging through the bushes and trees trying to find different materials that could somehow create a boat. As Gimli found pieces he would pass them to Legolas who would make sure that they were somewhat buoyant and then he would carefully put all of the pieces together.

After hours of work they decided to set up a small camp near the river. They sang songs and talked about adventures and their home. Once they got tired they went into their tents and got to bed. Gimli fell fast asleep, but not Legolas. _I cannot sleep so I might as well enter today in my journal. _He thought. With long strokes with his pen he slowly wrote the words "Today is the day we start our journey home."


	2. Down The River

**A/N: It is me again! There has been a quiet before the storm with me and school currently so, I have found some time to post again! Yay! I hope that you all enjoy chapter 2 of Forever Allies!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of J.R.R Tolkien's characters or locations**

Chapter 2

Down The River

The sun rose in the east as usual and rain poured down on the 2 companions. Gimli crawled out of his bedroll to find Legolas still sleeping. The rain didn't seem to bother the dwarf and he thought that it was rather beautiful to see a sun shower like this. Gimli chuckled as he walked over to the edge of their camp and picked up a large stone. He walked back to Legolas and dropped it and it made a loud thump on the ground which startled the elf.

"Really Gimli?!" Legolas grumbled.

"Well, now I know that you are awake. Late night last night?" Gimli playfully asked.

"Yes. I could not sleep." Legolas replied with a stretch as he sat up.

Legolas and Gimli began to pack up their things while having a small breakfast. Then they both headed towards the boat trying to shield themselves from the rain as best as they could. Gimli stopped and stared at the boat unsure if it was safe or not.

"So are you sure this boat will float?" Gimli asked as he watched Legolas place their things into the boat.

"Sure it will. We will just have to be very careful." Legolas answered unsure.

Carefully, both of them climbed into the boat. The boat they made was tied all together with vines and had leaves, branches and driftwood. Very gracefully and slowly Legolas and Gimli pushed the boat away from the shore and into the water.

"It floats!" Gimli yelled.

Legolas began to laugh and began calculating how long the boat ride would be. The sun was at its highest point when they reached the entrance to Gondor and the rain had not let up at all.

"Hey, Aragorn is not very far from here, isn't he? We should go pay him a visit." Gimli suggested.

"I think that is a fine idea. I would also love to get out of this damn rain." Legolas complained.

"Why don't we dock over there?" Gimli said and pointed to a wooded area quite a ways up the river.

"Sure. I can get us there." It proved to be quite difficult to reach the wooded area as the current was quite strong but, Legolas eventually guided the boat to the location.

"Those currents are strong." Gimli commented.

"They are but, nothing that I can't handle." Legolas teased.

Gimli laughed and they both came off of the boat. Legolas placed his hand down and stopped Gimli from moving any further as he listened.

"What is it, Legolas?" Gimli asked but was shushed by him.

"Shhhh...Someone is heading our way." Legolas whispered. "Get down."


	3. Reuniting With An Old Friend

**A/N: It has been a little while since I have last been able to update. School has been very busy this past week with midterms. Now that they are over, I will have some time this week to post! Yay! Once again, this story I have been trying to update since I had written it years ago (this first book specifically). Thank you so much to those of you that have read this story so far and are following! It means so much to me! Enjoy chapter 3!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of J.R.R Tolkien's characters or locations. (Used in this chapter: Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn.)**

Chapter 3

Reuniting With An Old Friend

"You couldn't keep quiet could you?!" Legolas whispered in anger.

"If I wasn't tied up, I would hit you so hard, elf!" Gimli responded.

Legolas rolled his eyes then looked forward to where they were being taken. They entered a large throne room and were pushed to their knees.

"Lord Aragorn, we have found this Elf and Dwarf hiding in the forest." The guard reported.

"Legolas!? Gimli!? What are you two doing here soaking wet!?" Aragorn asked.

"We were coming to pay you a visit." Legolas explained shivering slightly.

"Let's get you two dried off and warmed up." Aragorn assured them.

The guard and Aragorn took away Gimli and Legolas's bonds. Aragorn handed them to the guard and then stood in front of Legolas and Gimli.

"I hope that you two will stay for at least 1 night." Aragorn told them.

"We would love to but, we are going to have to leave tomorrow." Legolas informed Aragorn.

"We will see. Follow me." Aragorn replied while leading Legolas up the stairs and though a large arched doorway.

"Where is Gimli?" Legolas asked as he noticed the dwarf and the guard was no longer with them.

"He is with one of the guards who is showing him to his room." He explained.

"Well...then shouldn't I be going with them?" Legolas asked.

"No. I figured you would like a room that had a window. I have a couple questions for you that need answering first."

Aragorn opened the door to the room and walked in. The room was very large and almost everything was in darker colours from the bed to the couch. At the far end of the room, there was a large window the reached floor to ceiling and looked over the city below.

"How do you like it" Aragorn asked.

"It is very nice." Legolas kindly answered.

"Make yourself comfortable and I will be right back." Aragorn told him.

Legolas sat down on the chocolate brown leather couch in the middle of the room and began thinking about his place in Mirkwood. An image flashed before his eyes and he gasped in surprise. Something was not right. Suddenly Legolas' thoughts got interrupted by Aragorn who was walking in with 2 cups of liquid in his hands.

"Tea. I remember that it is your favourite." Aragorn explained.

"Thanks." Legolas said to Aragorn right before taking a sip.

"So, about these questions. I need to know where you are headed and what I can do to help in any way that I possibly can." Aragorn explained.

"Gimli and I are headed to my home."

"Mirkwood?"

"Yes. Gimli said that he wanted to spend some time in Mirkwood before heading back to the Lonely Mountain. He says he wants some adventure."

"He will definitely get some adventure there." Aragorn laughed.

"What?" Legolas chuckled.

"Do you really think your father will let a dwarf into Mirkwood?"

"That is the hope."

"Oh Legolas, you dream."

Legolas smiled and sipped the tea that he held in his hands. It tasted sweet.

"This is what I am going to do for you and Gimli. I am going to give you both a horse and a some food for your travels." Aragorn informed him.

"Thank you." Legolas replied.

"No thanks is needed." Aragorn said and placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

Aragorn smiled and walked down the long hallway with all of the guest rooms and towards the throne room where he had some other issues to deal with.

Legolas was about to take a small nap when a knock came from his door. He stood up and answered it. A guards told behind the door and looked at the elf with a warm smile.

"Lord Aragorn has invited you to a meal this evening in the dinning room. Please be there in 2 hours. Until then, you are welcome anywhere in the palace." The guard said, bowed then left.

Legolas sighed with a small smile. He was not going to get any rest until later that night. Turning back to the couch, Legolas dug through his bag and pulled out some nice clothes and went to the bathing room to get ready.

After an hour Legolas was ready to go. He was wearing silk shirt and pants that were coloured silver and they shined every time that he stepped in the light.

Legolas' mind began to wander as he sat on the couch for a moment before making his way to meet Gimli. Something was not right and Legolas had an uneasy feeling running through his body.

"Don't worry ada. We will be back to Mirkwood soon. Hopefully it wont be too late." Legolas said quietly to himself and left the room.


	4. A One Person Journey

**A/N: I am back again! I hope everyone has had a good week. I am so happy that I have found time to post today! Thank you so so much to everyone who has supported this story so far. Again, it means the world to me. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of J.R.R Tolkien's characters or locations.**

Chapter 4

A One Person Journey

Legolas and Gimli walked side by side down the long hallway that led them into the dining hall.

"Welcome to dinner Gimli and Legolas." Aragorn welcomed them while bowing before Legolas. The ranger knew that it bothered the elf when he did that.

Legolas sighed and extended his hand in front of Aragorn to get him to stand up.

Aragorn frowned when he saw Legolas extend his hand to him without even a smile. "Are you okay?" Aragorn asked taking Legolas's hand and standing up.

"I am fine." Legolas answered.

Aragorn knew the elf very well and could tell that there was something hidden behind his eyes that told him otherwise.

Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn all took a seat around the long wooden dining table.

"After dinner you may do whatever you please." Aragorn explained.

In front of each of them was a plate with salad and some meat. The each had a small bowl of soup and a glass of wine. It was a nice meal that they all enjoyed.

Legolas finished his last bite of food and pushed his chair back. "Thank you for dinner...but I have to go." Legolas told Aragorn and walked out of the dining hall.

Legolas was thinking about Mirkwood. He walked outside and sat down on the balcony and watched the not very busy city down below. After a few hours Aragorn was heading to his room when he saw a cloaked figure sitting on the balcony. He walked through the doors and sat next to Legolas.

"Something seems to be bothering you." Aragorn told Legolas.

Legolas had a bird perched on his hand and was gently stroking its feathers, clearly not fully paying attention to the ranger

"What makes you think that?" Legolas sighed.

"For one, you were very quiet at dinner and left right after. You also always laugh at my prodding which you didn't tonight and responded much to quickly with your famous, 'I am fine' phrase."

Legolas sighed. "Mirkwood is in grave danger."

"Why? What is going to happen?" He asked.

"I have had visions that Mirkwood will be under attack by the orcs that were not swallowed up with the eye."

"Then why didn't you leave earlier? If it means that it will save Mirkwood then…why not?"

"Because what if I'm wrong? I mean, I hope that I am wrong but…I just have had these visions…"

"Well...have you ever been wrong about something like that ever before?" Aragorn asked. Legolas released the bird in silence and watched it fly away.

"Yes." Legolas confessed softly. "And by the time I got back, Mirkwood was close to falling. I thought that it was alright, but it was not. Mirkwood has never been the same since."

"Why didn't you send for help? You knew I would have been there." Aragorn replied in a quiet and sad tone.

"My father is stubborn. You know that."

"But still…"

"I am just so confused!" Legolas commented frustrated.

"Aren't you leaving for Mirkwood tomorrow morning?" Aragorn asked.

"That is the plan but…my visions are telling me that I don't have time to wait."

Aragorn sighed nervously as he stood up and walked out the door. He looked back and thought that he should help Legolas and maybe tell Gimli about this so he would not feel left out if something happened.

"Are you coming inside Legolas?" Aragorn asked from the doorway.

"Yes I will come inside soon. Thank you." Legolas answered.

"Alright...Good night." Aragorn finished and walked inside to his room.

Legolas became stressed and he could not take his mind off of his home. _I hope I am right._ Legolas thought as he dove on to the building that was next door to the castle. Without Gimli and Aragorn, he set off towards Mirkwood in hopes that he would not be too late.


	5. Retracing The Steps

**A/N: It has been a crazy week! I am so glad that people are liking this story so far! My writing from when I first began this story was so bad which has made some of the editing hard to work around without changing the plot. Haha! Once again, thank you so much to those of you supporting this story! It means the world. Enjoy this short chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of J.R.R Tolkien's characters or locations.**

Chapter 5

Retracing The Steps

"Legolas!" Aragorn called out.

"He is nowhere to be found!" Gimli told Aragorn.

"He probably went to Mirkwood on his own." Aragorn sighed.

"Why would he go and leave me behind?"

"He said that he saw his home under attack. He probably left you behind because if something bad was really going on he didn't want you to get hurt."

"That stupid elf! Well, I am going to go out and try to find him!" Gimli yelled from down the long hallway towards the front door.

"I am coming with you!" Aragorn yelled while running after Gimli. He caught up to the dwarf very quickly and joined him to the stables. Aragorn helped Gimli onto the horse behind him and they set off on their quest to find Legolas.

* * *

Legolas was deep in the forest running at full speed. He had made it quite far away from the city by this time and he was happy to be well on his way. Suddenly Legolas stopped and he could hear the sound of large footsteps running in his general direction. Legolas quickly and silently jumped onto a large oak tree, waiting for the threat to pass.

"Orcs!" Legolas whispered quietly to himself in disbelief as he saw the orcs appear.

He drew his bow and loaded 3 arrows in it and he hit the orcs dead on. Legolas leaped to the other large oak tree on his right and fired 3 more arrows which hit them dead on once again.

"That takes care of them." Legolas told himself as he jumped out of the treetop. He looked around for a moment before setting off again.

Legolas took his time walking through the forest to the stream. _Why are there still orcs around this forest? I thought they were all destroyed with the destruction of the ring._ Legolas thought.

* * *

"Do you see him?" Gimli asked.

"Not yet." Aragorn answered. "I am worried about him right now."

"Maybe we should look for him in the forest. That elf loves to dance around in the forest." Gimli said sarcastically.

Aragorn sighed with a smile. "Let us look there."

* * *

Legolas came across a crystal blue stream and knelt down next to it. He rummaged through his bag for his water-skin. He dipped it in the water and took at sip. The cool water hit his lips and made him sigh with comfort. He placed the water-skin back in his bag when he was done and stood up to go.

"Someone is coming!" He whispered to himself. He jumped in a tree as he waited silently.

"I swore I saw someone." Gimli commented.

Legolas jumped from the tree and drew his bow. Once Legolas realized that it was Aragorn and Gimli Legolas took off running in the opposite direction at full speed.

"Don't you want some help?!" Gimli yelled to Legolas.

"No answer." Aragorn told himself in a suspicious tone. "Let's follow him and see what unfolds." Aragorn explained to Gimli. Their large brown horse dodged the forest trees in watch of Legolas.

* * *

_I would let them help, but I am afraid that they might get hurt._ Legolas thought in silence. He stopped and stood motionless in the middle of a clearing.

Suddenly Legolas heard the snap of a tree branch and turned his head to where the noise was coming from. In the blink of an eye Legolas drew his bow. Legolas stood in silence and waited for a response. He felt as if he was being watched. WHAM! Legolas saw a while light and then everything went black.


	6. Stay or Leave

**A/N: So sorry for not updating in a while. I was in a show this past week so it has been eating up all of my time. Here is another chapter in the Forever Allies series. Thank you guys again for all of the support.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or locations used in this chapter.**

Chapter 6

Stay or Leave

Legolas awoke to the sound of crackling fire.

"What the Valar happened?" Legolas said weakly sitting up. His head hurt tremendously.

"Gimli happened. You have been out for almost 3 hours." Aragorn explained quietly and calmly to Legolas.

Legolas glared at Gimli who returned with a smile and he mouthed the words: "Sorry I didn't know!" Legolas shook his head and laid back down.

"Do you want dinner?" Aragorn asked.

"No thank you." Legolas responded.

"We decided to let you go on your own to Mirkwood but, only if you will warn us if you need our help. We cannot stop you from doing what you think you need to do." Aragorn explained.

"Thank you." Legolas sighed.

"Do you need our horse?" Gimli asked.

"No. I have my own." Legolas explained and whistled.

Out of the corner of Aragorn's eye he saw a beautiful snow white horse with a cream coloured mane. Aragorn thought that he had seen the horse before but didn't bother to say anything.

"Wow!" Aragorn breathed.

"She is an old friend. Her name is Arod." Legolas informed Aragorn and Gimli.

"Is she magic?" Gimli asked sarcastically.

"Ya, I guess you could say that." Legolas answered with a chuckle.

"You know that we will always be there for you no matter what." Legolas nodded. "Never forget that elf." Gimli finished smiling at Legolas.

"Thank you Gimli." Legolas replied.

Legolas stood up and had to catch himself from falling by holding onto a tree trunk. The pain was so bad that he would get dizzy at sudden movements and his head got worse when someone spoke loudly.

"Are you alright? Aragorn asked walking over to Legolas.

"Yes. I just got a little bit dizzy." Legolas replied holding his head.

"Well that is no surprise. Just take it easy."

Legolas walked over to the edge of the open field of trees and stared into the distance.

"Still thinking about Mirkwood?" Aragorn asked putting his hand on Legolas's shoulder.

"Yes. I am still worried." Legolas responded quietly.

"In the morning you should be able to continue on your way." Aragorn informed Legolas.

"Thank you." Legolas replied with a sigh of relief.

"Rest right now and then we will let you continue on your way to Mirkwood." Aragorn explained.

Legolas tried to set up his bedroll but he would get too dizzy to continue. The pain in his head was growing and the fires light and sound was not helping at all.

"Here. Let me help." Gimli responded in a calm helpful voice.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it Gimli." Legolas said. He was very grateful for the help. He wouldn't have made it long on his own.

"Anything for a friend." Gimli answered setting up Legolas's bedroll.

_"Go and get some rest." _That line kept repeating in Legolas's mind. _"I need to get back on track tomorrow morning!" _They pounded in his head but gave him confidence.


End file.
